


Haunt Me

by ManifestHoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Complicated Relationships, I am so sorry for this, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, beta akaashi koutarou, don't get your hopes up, hurt and i don't know about comfort, i am giving myself the silent treatment, so far things aren't looking bright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestHoe/pseuds/ManifestHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the training camp and Tsukishima feels his heat approaching, only to realise he brought along with him the wrong bottle of pills.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kuroo and Bokuto are trying to make their relationship work despite both being alphas.</p><p>And when everything seemed to be already be going wrong, Kuroo finds Tsukishima in a helpless state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first omegaverse fanfic and I am flipping because I had literally wrote 4 other full stories and threw them all away for this one.
> 
> I hate the title. And I don't have any beta readers so spare me
> 
> Thanks in advance for comments and kudos!!! :))

There was the sound of volleyballs being smacked and hitting the gym floor boards echoing back and forth on an annoyingly hot summer afternoon. Sometimes those balls were received and then sent back up to play the next note in this messy orchestra, but sometimes it landed on the ground and led every player to wait for the next round to begin. A blond man, standing in the back row of his team’s side of the court, could feel the heat running up his skin, calling upon his sweat gland to release liquid that would make him feel even more uncomfortable. The rumbling sensation in his stomach was causing a storm in the wrong place and wrong time while the dizziness in his head made his vision swirl around. If he hadn’t concentrated, he might have even seen twice the opponents that were supposed to be there.

Tsukishima Kei felt the heat. Or rather, _his_ heat.

The heat every omega felt during their time of month. That irritating, unavoidable heat that comes whether you want it to or not. And within that week was when it became clear he was an omega. The only time his straightforward face and blunt personality (which in all honesty, made some people suspect he was an alpha) were cast aside by his need to be dominated over.

Maybe it was his significant increase in exercising due to the training camp, a change in diet which he hadn’t noticed, the devastating season or the fact he was surrounded by alphas releasing hormones to showcase their dominance in a simple game of volleyball. But the problem didn’t change even if the reasons did, his heat was early. Of course, Tsukishima felt that the last one was probably the most accurate as well as the most troubling reason. Karasuno’s team alone had two alphas, the captain and the first year setter, but twice—no thrice the number and it would send any omega’s heat to an early start, then send any omegas in heat into a rampage.

The referee blew his whistle and everyone on the court ran over to the sides, drinking big gulps of water before his team was sent to do a lap of flying falls. They lost, again. Not that it were a surprise since they had been losing almost every match so far.

On the other side of the gymnasium, a black-haired man from Nekoma smelled something in the air. It was an alluring scent that drew him in and even distracted him from the ongoing battle. Kuroo Tetsuroo had seen omegas beginning their heat before however within his team the only omega there was Yaku, who did a good job ‘controlling’ his heat and making sure it doesn’t affect any alphas on the team. Yaku wasn’t on his heat right now, as the omega had confirmed to the coach and the team again and again just before the camp had begun. Kuroo felt the scent wasn’t emitting from anyone near him at the moment and brushed it aside.

He noticed a gaze from another alpha and he looked over to Bokuto, who was resting up after his match with Karasuno. The Fukurodani gave him a smile, as if saying “good luck”. Kuroo smiled back before turning and focusing on the game, his heart fluttering.

* * *

 

Kuroo’s back slammed against the lockers, his lips pressed roughly by Bokuto’s. He felt the other alpha’s tongue invite itself into his mouth, and he fought back, pushing Bokuto down to the ground so that he was above of him.

Kuroo’s tongue traced its way down to Bokuto’s neck and his damned alpha nature made him feel nauseated. He rebelled against his instincts and placed several kisses on Bokuto’s neck until the latter shoved him away, a pained look on his face and Kuroo understood why.

There was no way for two alphas to be together. He loved Bokuto dearly and Bokuto loved him back but their instincts hypnotised their minds into wanting to dominate. Kuroo would try and exert his dominance over Bokuto and Bokuto would do the same to Kuroo. It hurt and irritated them when neither one of them could satisfy their alpha needs. This meant they never went further than touching each other and they’ve only done that twice. That said, they’ve never even spent their rut together.

“I-I’m sorry...” Bokuto apologised, his face filled with agony from both his unfulfilled alpha needs as well as the mere fact he was an alpha. He and Kuroo could never be together and they both knew it but they still tried, tried to not let nature get in the way of their love.

The black-haired alpha forced a smile, “It’s okay.” Bokuto could see through his facade but didn’t bring it up.

Kuroo helped his lover off the ground and the two of them exited the changing rooms, looking around cautiously to make sure no one saw them. When the coast was clear, they both strolled down the path to the canteen for dinner.

Bokuto was pouting and of course, Kuroo noticed this. The black-haired alpha took a deep breath in and threw his shoulders over Bokuto’s and laughed, “C’mon bro, don’t look so down!”

“Well... it’s just...” Kuroo looked over and noticed Bokuto’s upsetting look. During his ‘down’ moments, Kuroo admitted Fukurodani’s setter did a better job at cheering him up, which made Kuroo feel annoyed in silence.

He had to change the subject. Kuroo’s face went serious, and he questioned the other alpha, “Have you been noticing that smell?”

* * *

 

Tsukishima snuck into the dormitories for the omegas and betas, his breathing getting heavier with every passing second. He managed to hide away from everyone in the gymnasium when they were released for lunch. The omega yanked open his bag pack he brought over for the training camp and pulled his clothes out of his way until he found the bottle of heat suppressions he had brought along just in case something like this happened. And he thanked God he did. However as Tsukishima examined the bottle, he noticed something wrong. On the cover, it wrote ‘30% STRONG’ instead of ‘90% STRONG’. He flipped over the bottle and clicked his tongue when he saw the name ‘Akiteru’ written on the bottom of the bottle.

Tsukishima felt another turn in his stomach, his face slowly heating up. He cursed under his breath. Akiteru’s heat suppressions were weaker than his significantly because the omega already had a mate of his own and the suppressions were only for emergencies and only lasted for about four hours. He took out one pill and threw it into his mouth, then drinking some water to help him swallow.

As he laid down to wait for the suppressions to kick into action, the omega considered his options. He could take a heat leave, but how could he get home? He didn’t have enough money for transport and having the bus drive all the way back to Miyagi just for a single student seemed like too much to ask for. Tsukishima’s best option now was to take a pill every four hours. The heat only lasted five days at most and he simply had to make sure he doesn’t fall to his instincts. The blond looked inside the bottle and it looked like there was enough pills to last him.

When he finally felt his body calming down thanks to the pills, Tsukishima got up and made his way to the canteen for lunch.

* * *

Kuroo and Bokuto were in front of the canteen.

“What smell?” Bokuto replied to Kuroo’s question, then grinned back, “The only smell I’ve noticed all day was yours.” He placed a kiss on the black-haired alpha’s cheek and ran into the canteen to join his other team mates, seemingly to have recovered from feeling upset.

Kuroo sighed, smiling slightly at his lover’s answer. He took a sniff in the air and lost his smile. There was definitely a smell and his instincts immediately connected it to an omega in heat but if so, why didn’t Bokuto smell it?

He walked over to his team mates and sat next to the setter, Kenma, still trying to put the puzzle pieces together in place. Kuroo knew the names of the alphas and omegas around here unless they were a first year or from Karasuno. Then it hit him. Karasuno.

“Are you going to eat anything?” Kenma interrupted his train of thoughts. Kenma was an alpha like him, a surprise to most people.

Kuroo grinned, “Ya, I’ll be right back.” The alpha got up and ran off, almost disappearing immediately from Kenma’s sight. Kenma was confused, but he really couldn’t bother with whatever Kuroo was doing.

 _1 hour until his heat kicks in._ Tsukishima sighed as he sat next to Yamaguchi. He took a pill about three hours ago and figured he could sneak away after dinner to pop in another. It was difficult maintaining his heat and he wanted to get back into the safety of the dormitories as fast as he could, taking lesser food than the other players which in turned made the libero complain.

Tsukishima took a bite from the fried prawns when he noticed a scent in the air as if calling out for him. He was good at keeping his heat in check and always took heat leaves to deal with it at home with a dildo to satisfy his instincts and never came across something like this. An alpha was seeking him out and it only meant that he was already unintentionally releasing small amounts of pheromones into the air. Though none of the other alphas in his team seemed to notice, so why was there one specific alpha noticing?

There came Kuroo Tetsuroo with his infamous grin, “So it’s you, Megane-kun.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “What’s it to you?” There was a strong smell coming from the alpha that wasn’t his, telling him to back off and the omega commented, “Have you... been scented?”

The alpha averted his eyes and replied, “Well... yeah but... that’s not why I’m here!” His voice went soft such that only Tsukishima could hear him, “Your scent has been really obvious... to me at least. So if you plan on staying, keep that heat in check lest someone ends up fucking you.”

The omega felt the alpha’s seriousness through his demand, rather than request. He felt his heart skip a beat, sweat trickling down his face and his legs shivering because of the presence of an alpha. His instincts told him to let his heat take over his mind, let himself fall to the ground and present himself to the alpha, let his legs spread open—

Tsukishima jumped back, cringing at how his omega self actually lead him to want to obediently give himself up to Kuroo. Besides, the alpha already had someone else scenting him.

“Yeah, I’m keeping it in check. I don’t need you to tell me that.” Tsukishima barked at the alpha as he stood from his seat. His steps quickened as he escaped the crowd and into the toilet to calm himself down. The omega knew his body was already begging him to let the slick just flow out from his entrance and mate. He turned the tap, removed his glasses and splashed the water over his face. His heart was throbbing and he knew he could easily go to another omega and ask them for help but his pride wouldn’t allow him. It was relatively obvious that he was an omega because of his scent and Tsukishima didn’t see why he should bother hiding it but there was still a limit to how much he is willing to share about his omega life and one was that was his heat cycle.

 _44 minutes until his heat kicks in._ The omega took deep breaths and he finally regained his composure. He put his glasses back on and made his way out, along the pathway back to the dormitories.

“Hey you! Megane-kun from Karasuno!” Tsukishima stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice calling out to him. He looked up – Gymnasium 3.

“Come block for us!” the omega’s eyes traced its way to the source of the voice, the captain of Fukurodani. With him were the vice captain of the same school and Kuroo. He narrowed his eyes and attempted to refuse but would later be taunted at and the omega would join in their extra training. He knew this was a mistake, that it would only waste his time that was supposed to ensure he doesn’t go into a heat frenzy. Worst of all, there were two alphas around him as Tsukishima picked up on their scents. The vice-captain, Akaashi, didn’t produce any sort of distinct smell and Tsukishima assumed he were an omega.

 _12 minutes until his heat kicks in._ They had been playing for quite some time, the blond omega noted. There were several balls laying around as a result of their practice. Kuroo had brought up about Hinata and Tsukishima both being middle blockers and jokingly said the blond would lose out to Hinata. Of course he would. Tsukishima forced out a smile, “Well I really can’t compare to someone like Hinata, I guess.”

Hinata was not only talented in terms of volleyball, he was the ideal omega. Even Tsukishima can’t help but feel inferior. He was cheerful, small and adorable in contrast to Tsukishima who was tall, bigger and blunt to the point it annoyed some people. It was only natural people would compare the two as Sun and Moon and it irked him because he could see through some people that they obviously preferred being round the shorter omega.

A group of Nekoma players entered and started going about joining their game and the omega took this opportunity to stop the extra training and let himself out.

“You stepped on a landmine, Kuroo-san.”

“You made him mad.”

The black-haired alpha sighed and turned to the other two, “Yeah I know... I’d better go and apologise...” With that, he took off and chased after Tsukishima. He looked around for a little before he figured out the omega might have already gone back to the dormitories. Though his dormitories were for the omegas and betas so Kuroo had to enter the place cautiously.

He turned the corner to where Karasuno’s omegas and betas were staying. Tsukishima wasn’t there.

 _7 minutes until his heat kicks in._ Kuroo took a sniff in the air and he could smell the omega’s scent. He was pretty far, near the gymnasiums but if his scent were strong enough for the alpha to pick up, Kuroo figured it wasn’t a good sign.

Kuroo had to help out Tsukishima get back to the dormitories quickly and take his pills. Apologising for his words were the least of his worries if the omega just dropped to his knees with slick leaking out uncontrollably. The alpha felt a cold shudder down his spine. The pheromones this omega was releasing were already affecting him.

He was getting closer and with every step, the sirens in his head were getting louder and louder, screaming at him excitedly that he was getting closer and closer to an omega in heat. Kuroo found himself approaching the omega-male toilets and he held his breath, trying to calm the bulge in his pants, unsure when it even appeared.

 _His heat kicked in._ Tsukishima clenched onto his stomach as he sat in the corner of the toilet. He felt the slick flowing out from his entrance, his pants dirtied. He leaned against the wall and opened his mouth slightly to breathe properly, only to let saliva drool its way out and land onto his shirt. The floor was already wet from his slick sipping through his clothing. The omega was sweating all over, his hole twitching from the need to be mated. He wanted to be fucked and violated right then and there, to stop the pain he was feeling all over. Tsukishima looked up, his whole face burning red; he looked at Kuroo’s face, then in between the alpha’s legs.

“Al... alpha...” Tsukishima slowly got on all fours and crawled over to Kuroo, and then getting onto his knees so that his face inches from the bulge. The alpha backed away, knowing he shouldn’t fall to temptation. Tsukishima felt the liquid from his ass slip down along his thighs and he leaned in to place a kiss on Kuroo’s bulge.

“Tsu-Tsukishima!” Kuroo shouted, though his body was working against his mind, the only part of him still resisting the omega. Tsukishima grabbed onto his pants and slowly pulled it off, revealing his mess to the alpha. He looked back at Kuroo’s face, his glasses foggy from his breathing.

“I-I want... alpha... alpha...” Tsukishima whined. He slowly turned himself around so his ass faced Kuroo. He was presenting himself.

If Kuroo were in his right mind, he could have easily made some sort of sarcastic remark and refused the omega, bringing him back to the dormitories. Or so he thought. The omega in front of him was presenting himself and his lower half way getting even more wet because of him. The omega was begging for him and he had never felt an omega’s pheromones this strongly and this up close before.

Kuroo got down over Tsukishima, his head nuzzled against the omega’s neck. He could smell his so clearly from here and it was making him crave more. He lifted his head and pressed his bulge against the omega’s entrance, receiving back an erotic moan. Kuroo moved one hand to the omega’s nipple, pinching it gently. Tsukishima let out another moan, pushing himself back against Kuroo as if signalling for the alpha to take off his pants and give him what he wanted.

Kuroo let out a soft growl, one that made the omega feel small but in an excitable manner. It was one that told him he was going to be dominated over and Tsukishima winced in return.

“Spread your legs...” the alpha’s words flooded Tsukishima’s head. He did as he was told and felt a finger going inside of him. The finger moved around, soaking itself in his slick. Soon entered a second finger... and a third.

Tsukishima was dying of pleasure, he moved his head towards the alpha and planted a wet, soft kiss. Kuroo responsively massaged their lips together before giving the omega a lick. The omega opened his mouth up, welcoming the alpha without fighting back and of course, the alpha’s tongue indulged itself.

This was so much different from making out with Bokuto. There wasn’t any sort of resisting and the alpha felt he could continue all night with the omega. Kuroo was so drawn in, so attracted to every second this omega was giving himself up to him. He was dominating someone, he was easing his instincts, everything was right.

He pushed the omega down to the ground, though making sure he didn’t end up hurting the other. Next, Kuroo yanked his pants down to unveil his swollen member. He swallowed before he pushed his tip inside of Tsukishima’s entrance.

“Ah!... I w-want it!” Tsukishima cried out in pleasure. Hearing the omega pleading for his dick, Kuroo thrust himself deeper in. It felt so good inside, hot and wet and everything he never thought he would experience. He licked the back of the omega’s neck before seductively asking, “What do you want?”

Tsukishima swallowed, “Y-your dick... your p-pups... I want your pups...” Kuroo shifted his hand to the omega’s cock, “Then... cum...”

“Mmm!” the omega whined, his own seeds spilling onto Kuroo’s hands. Kuroo lifted his hand to his face and licked it, making Tsukishima shiver. He was still moving and once he knew he was deep enough he placed both hands on the omega’s waist, “Relax...” Though in contrast to his words, he felt the omega’s hole tighten. The tip of his cock swelled up as a knot began to form, causing Tsukishima to yelp. Kuroo grinned and closed his eyes as he let out his seeds, an image of Bokuto’s face flashing across his mind but he casted it aside. Right now, in front of him was a blond, bespectacled middle blocker.

He let out one more flow of his seeds before withdrawing his deflating member. Tsukishima fell to the ground, gasping for air and Kuroo’s seed mixed with his own slick leaked from his hole. Kuroo leaned over and lightly kissed Tsukishima’s cheek. He laid down next to the omega until he slowly sunk back into reality and only then did he push himself away.

 _Crap._ What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t even face his own lover now. Kuroo got up and leaned against the toilet wall, letting all the memories of him fucking Tsukishima roam around his mind. He couldn’t pretend it never happened nor pretend it was all Tsukishima asking him for help. What was Tsukishima going to say when he woke up? What if he never wanted to be knotted in the first place? And the worst part came into play, he casted aside the thought of Bokuto during the heated moment. Kuroo not only betrayed his lover, but threw him aside when an omega presented himself to him. He regretted how shallow he had become.

How could he? How could he have let his instincts that he has been fighting against all these time for the sake of Bokuto finally overcome him?


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that has happened, Kuroo has to face his guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my oh my 2nd chapter is here. This chapter feels a little messier please bear with me it will get better i promise and i hope.
> 
> Writing this story is really fun but hurting at the same time like ouch how dare I write that. I don't have beta readers so please mind my errors and what not. also, sugawara in this chapter.
> 
> I really enjoy reading the comments so please do leave comments and kudos thank you!

There were laws in the world and laws were made to follow. Maybe for the safety of the people or maybe just for control but the laws were still there and taught to everyone when they were younger, before they were presented.

Tsukishima was five when he was placed next to Akiteru to listen to their mother explain about omegas, betas and alphas. Their ancestors had gone through a lot to fight for the freedom and rights of omegas. They could only bond and get pregnant after the age of 18, according to the law. Heat suppressions were important and necessary for every omega in heat.

It seemed like a whole lot for a five year old to absorb but every parent knew they had to mentally prepare their children before they were presented and Tsukishima found the idea of his second gender exciting. The young boy often wondered what it would be like to be each gender as he hugged his brontosaurus toy to sleep but the innocent ideas were wiped away when puberty hit and he was actually presented.

* * *

 

Kuroo scrolled through his contacts and stopped at the name Bokuto, his guilt building up even more inside him. He quickly passed it, he just couldn’t bear to face Bokuto if his lover realised he had not only knotted Tsukishima, but lost his virginity to someone other than Bokuto.

He considered calling Kenma but what would that setter even do to help? He would probably tell Kuroo to settle his own problem. Then again, he probably wouldn’t even show up.

He could call Tsukishima’s freckled friend, whose name he wasn’t sure about. It seemed like a good option if he had freckled boy’s number, which he didn’t.

He felt tears forming at the edge if his eyes from being overwhelmed by guilt, the pressure inside of him not knowing what to do pouring out in the form of tears. He did something stupid and Kuroo knew that better than anyone else. His eyes shifted to Tsukishima, lying asleep next to him. Then Kuroo stopped scrolling. He remembered there was someone who would help him out and know what to do in a situation like this; someone who would help him out with both Tsukishima and Bokuto.

* * *

 

“Bokuto-san, please calm down.” Akaashi Keiji said in a deadpan voice. The alpha was turning and flipping, letting a whole bunch of noise out like he was in pain. He had recognised the captain going into this sort of trance before and several other alphas were getting worked up but not as bad as Bokuto. The alpha was either going into rut or somehow overreacting to an omega in heat and Akaashi prayed it were not because of an oncoming rut.

He should call Kuroo over to help. He and Bokuto were lovers it would only make sense for the black-haired man to get Bokuto to calm down but Akaashi couldn’t bear to know that the two of them would be kissing and clinging onto each other, not knowing how far they would go with each other. Then his phone rang.

“Ah Kuroo...” Akaashi answered. He froze, still unwilling to call Kuroo over to help him with Bokuto but he put away the idea of that. Since Kuroo had called anyway, the beta was in no position to be selfish. If he really cared for Bokuto, he knew he had to ask Kuroo to help him out rather than keep the alpha to himself. He continued, “Great that you called, Bokuto-san has been acting up—“

“Fuck...” he could hear the other man... sobbing?

“What is it?”

“I... I fucked up...”

“Where are you?” Akaashi’s voice sounded more concerned now. He turned back at Bokuto, who was laying on his stomach and growling in pain.

“I’m in the omega-male toilet... by the gymnasiums...”

“I’m coming right over!” Akaashi hung up and went over to the door. He turned back and hesitated. He knew Kuroo was in dire need of his help through the tone of his voice but he felt that he needed to stay by Bokuto to make sure he was okay. He breathed out and exited the alpha dormitories, believing that Bokuto would be fine, he wouldn’t take too long to help Kuroo out and he would be back before he even noticed.

The beta ran as fast as he could to the toilet where Kuroo was, his mind coming up with all sorts of reasons why Kuroo would call him. Not Bokuto, _him_. It should be common sense to call up your lover when you needed someone’s help, right? He stood by the door of the toilet and slowly pulled it open. Even as a beta, he could feel the tension in the air. He cautiously entered and the first thing he saw was the blond middle blocker, laying on the floor asleep, seemingly worn out, his bottom half naked and with liquid spilling out from his backside. Then he turned his attention to Kuroo, who had his hands over his face and Akaashi could see his face wet from crying.

The first thing that came into Akaashi’s mind was shock, then anger. He stormed up to the alpha and grabbed him by the collars, “Why would you do something like this?! Bokuto… he… he was acting up too but he didn’t go out and screw an omega!”

He looked closer at Kuroo’s expression. Akaashi knew the alpha was really frightened and guilty, despite being an alpha that was supposed to be all dominant and mighty and what not. He took a deep breath in and released his grip.

“First we should get him cleaned up and bring him back to the dormitories. And you…” Akaashi paused; he imagined the pained expression on Bokuto’s face if he were to find out about this. He was so terrified that Bokuto would break down and become depressed, to a point where even the beta wasn’t sure he could handle. But it would only hurt the alpha more if he found out later, it wasn’t right to keep this from him. He deserved to know.

“You have to tell Bokuto-san.” He finally let out.

* * *

 

Tsukishima opened his eyes, he felt surprisingly at ease. He looked outside the window and noted it was already morning. He tried to push himself up but fell back down and his mind trembled when the lack of energy and soreness in his back reminded him of what happened yesterday. The omega rose, dreading how he fell for his instincts and ended up begging for Nekoma’s captain’s dick like some slut.

“Tsukishima!” the blond turned to see the familiar face of Sugawara, giving him a calm smile.

“Are you feeling better? We’ve called the bus to fetch you back to Miyagi in the afternoon so rest up for now!” he could hear a purr coming from the setter trying to soothe him. Tsukishima looked away and blushed, “t-thanks.”

It was times like this where Sugawara really showed his side as an omega, caring for his team mates as if they were his own children and there was always a family-like atmosphere because of him and Daiichi. They could always go up to either one for help and when they didn’t, the two would go up to them instead like they already knew something was wrong.

“Geez! You should have just told me you were having your heat then you wouldn’t—.” Sugawara stopped. Tsukishima knew what the other omega was talking about and maybe it was out of kindness or he was simply avoiding the awkwardness of talking about it, but he was glad Sugawara didn’t bring it up in his conversation. He presumed the setter had probably heard about what occurred last night from whoever helped him back yester and he hoped it wasn’t Sugawara who had ended up being the one to find them.

“A-anyways, you should rest up and pack all your things before you leave!” the omega smiled and he got up before continuing, “I still have practice to attend but call me if you need anything, okay?” Tsukishima nodded and went over to check if he had everything he brought with him, trying to ease the worries in his head by distracting himself.

Sugawara walked towards the gymnasium. He paced his steps at first and quickened his steps as he was getting closer. When he was finally at the gymnasium, he immediately marched to Kuroo and stuck himself to the ground. Without any attempts to lower his voice, the omega barked, “How could you do something like that?!”

Everyone in the gymnasium froze; the scent Sugawara was giving out was full of threat. The only time an omega would show such ferocity like this was when their pups were being harmed or threatened and only during such a time would their anger be so strong that some alphas would lower their heads or back off. This was the only time an omega could climb above an alpha and Karasuno’s team members could only stare at the rare sight of their third year setter fuming, without content about what was going on.

Just then, Bokuto popped in and he sensed the intensity in the air. He shifted over to his vice-captain’s side and questioned, “Hey what is going on?”

“Bokuto?” Akaashi turned around, his eyes widen. This definitely wasn’t the right time for Bokuto to be around otherwise more problems might actually arise. But before he could drag the alpha out, Bokuto looked across the gymnasium to see in his perspective, Karasuno’s third year setter intimidating his boyfriend. Several people looked his way as Bokuto ran across the gymnasium, and Akaashi prepared himself for the worst, following after Bokuto.

“Hey! Hey! What is going on here?” Kuroo nearly choked when he heard the voice of his lover, making him more anxious than relaxed. Bokuto glared over at Sugawara but when the latter refused to back down, he turned his attention to Kuroo.

The black-haired alpha observed as Bokuto’s face turned from his usual expression to disbelief. Kuroo was drenched in the scent of another person and what’s more, an omega. Bokuto stumbled back, his eyes not meeting Kuroo’s. He had been avoiding Bokuto during the entirety of last night, not knowing how to confess about having sex with Tsukishima. He hoped in the very least when he did admit to the truth, the scent of the omega would have worn off so he wouldn’t be as pissed. Kuroo definitely didn’t want his alpha to find out about the truth like this, not in this situation where it wasn’t his words that spelled out what happened last night when Kuroo wasn’t by his side while he was tossing around due to the huge amounts of pheromones in the air.

“N-no… Kuroo you wouldn’t…” Bokuto stepped back, still refusing to believe that his lover had basically cheated on him. He looked down, clenching his fists.

“Bokuto I-” before he could finish his sentence, Bokuto ran off and Kuroo caught a glimpse of hurt all over Bokuto’s face. He took a step forward to grab onto Bokuto’s arm, to stop him and explain everything to him and make things right. Akaashi, however, stopped him, as if telling him this wasn’t the time for him to be around Bokuto and he was right, Kuroo’s presence would just agitate the alpha further.

“I think he already knows what he has done wrong,” Akaashi looked over at Sugawara who nodded back. Last night, Akaashi had told Kuroo to cool his head as he brought Tsukishima back to the dormitories. Along the corridors, he bumped into Karasuno’s third year setter who quickly asked about the blond before bringing him to an empty room where he could rest without revealing what happened to anyone else. Akaashi felt glad there was someone else to help him out in such a calm manner even though he knew the omega was boiling inside, enraged that his junior was knotted and he couldn’t do anything about it.

The silver-haired omega gave one last warning, “Don’t you ever go near Tsukishima ever again!” He stormed off to his team mates who would later try and calm him down and ask for details on what was going on, though the setter would refuse to give out any information for the sake of Tsukishima, not even to Yamaguchi. Kuroo could only continue practicing, he didn’t have any excuses for himself and he didn’t know what to do to make amends. It was killing him inside that even when no one else was screaming at him and blaming him for last night’s incident, his own conscious would be scolding him inside his head. Several times he would miss a shot, or make the wrong move and cause the team a point until the coach subbed him out.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Tsukishima stood under the shelter shading him away from the fire ball hanging in the sky, waiting for the bus to fetch him back home. He didn’t know if he wanted to recall being fucked by Kuroo, or if he wanted to forget it all and move on. He remembers the scent on Kuroo he had noticed before he had gone into the heat craze. The alpha was taken and if Tsukishima’s nose was right, he was taken by Bokuto. The blond wasn’t exactly sure as he hadn’t ever met two alphas that were together in a romantic relationship but he didn’t ignore how those two were incredibly close almost all the time.

“T-Tsukki!” he heard a familiar voice that swept away all his worries and turned around to meet the eyes of Yamaguchi.

“I... I heard you were being sent home... A-are you alright?” Tsukishima could hear the concern in his words. He wanted to tell his friend about his heat and Kuroo but he was scared, even slightly embarrassed about sharing the information.

_‘Be honest.’_

“Nothing happened. It’s just... my heat is early...” Tsukishima ignored his own mind. The blond had yet to realise what had happened in the gymnasium and Yamaguchi covered his mouth with his hands, piecing all the information together in his head.

The bus drove in front of the shelter and came to a halt. Tsukishima got up and said a simple “Bye” before boarding, his friend sitting in silence still wondering if Tsukishima did not trust him enough.

* * *

 

Tsukishima was finally home. He bolted up the stairs without even announcing his presence,  ignoring his brother’s questions on why he was back so early from the training camp. All that mattered now was getting to his room and pleasuring himself. The omega had already felt it on the bus, that his heat was rising again and he decided it were best to just hold it in until he got back to the comforts of his room rather than take another pill and wait in anticipation.

The omega threw himself on the bed and pulled out a dildo from the drawers, placing it on his bed. He removed his pants, already slightly wet from slick and his rock hard dick.

Tsukishima kneeled on his bed and impatiently stuck two fingers into his wet hole. He felt his insides trembling as his fingers scissored his hole to spread further apart. He fell with his chest now touching the sheets of his bed and he looked in front of him to see the purple dildo.

“K-Kuroo...” he moaned out, imagining the alpha behind him being the one playing with his ass. The omega’s dick twitched, feeling exposed from being uncovered and untouched. He used his other free hand to grab on tightly and stroked it hard and fast.

He inserted a third finger. “Mmm... Ah! Alph- Kuroo...” his own omega’s method of thinking had somehow assumed _his_ alpha was Kuroo and Tsukishima knew he would regret calling out Kuroo’s name repeatedly later on but now he was so engrossed in himself and his imaginary alpha.

As Tsukishima increased the speed he used to stroke his dick with, he removed the three fingers and reached out for the dildo. His entire body jumped slightly in excitement, remembering how Kuroo was pushing himself inside of him yesterday night, how tight he was when the knot felt and how he was squirming under an alpha. For once, he felt that Hinata wasn’t an unreachable rival anymore. He felt royal even if it meant his king was Kuroo and he would have to be the concubine. Tsukishima was seen as an omega in Kuroo’s eyes and he wasn’t pushed away and that was more than enough to make him feel good about himself. He lust for Kuroo.

The omega pushed his legs further apart and pushed the tip of the dildo in. He moaned with a hint of disappointment. It wasn’t as big as the actual alpha’s member and the dildo wasn’t going to form a knot or spill seeds inside him. Once he had gotten a taste of the real thing, his standards rose and craved for an alpha more than he ever had.

Tsukishima sat back up and eased himself onto the dildo, still rubbing his cock which was pouring out pre-cum. He imagined himself sitting on top of Kuroo, with the alpha examining his reactions to every movement and thrust. His face burnt and he leaned forward to press his mouth on his pillow, pretending it were Kuroo’s lips.

He shifted his head to the side and moved his lips together and apart. Tsukishima moved his hips back, the dildo going deeper. He bit into his pillow case, and he felt his dick reaching its limit.

The words Kuroo had said to him before played on repeat in his mind. _“Then... cum...”_ The white fluid spilled out all over his sheets.

The omega separated his teeth from the pillow case and sat back up, feeling the dildo on the walls inside his ass. He whimpered as he held down the dildo and moved up to free the dildo from himself, leaving behind a string of slick between his hole and the toy.

The omega slowly placed himself onto the bed, with his back on the sheets. He could feel all the fluid against his back but he needed to catch his breath before he proceeded to clean up.

His face lit up, picturing Kuroo’s face next to his. He had fine black hair though they were always styled messily and cat-like eyes that seemed to be able to see through Tsukishima easily. His smile was honestly, a pain in the ass but Tsukishima still felt it was attractive. He wanted an alpha and he wanted it to be Kuroo. But he was taken. He felt a pain in his heart and turned to his sides, burying his face into the pillow. The pillow was damped from his saliva earlier. He was terrified that he may never be with Kuroo or maybe any other alpha at all.

Tsukishima could blame his own stupid instincts for lusting for Kuroo so bad but his heart told him he was already falling for the alpha _just because_. He, like his bed, was a complete mess.

“Kuroo...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAAAAHAHHHHH SUGAMAMA please cheer with me because sugawara in this chapter is hurting me.
> 
> I cried writing out the next chapter so that's that. loads of Bokuto next chapter.
> 
> also the titles are all songs in case anyone hasn't realised it.  
> I'm trying to actually plan out the story but one thing that's stressing me is the end ships so gah i'm sorry i'm so impromptu with everything.


	3. Pillowtalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's side of the story after he finds out about what happened the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to release this extremely early because impulses.
> 
> I got really emotional writing the chapter so haha tissue maybe?
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, especially comments because I love comments even if I don't reply. I roll and scream like a dying cow reading comments.

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi called out as he ran after his captain. After everything that happened in the gymnasium and finding out about Kuroo and Tsukishima fucking, he anticipated something like this to happen and he just had to be there to comfort Bokuto if he were to break down. But yet, not everything goes as one would expect it to.

Bokuto stopped in his tracks, Akaashi wanting to soothe him when his sadness overpowered him but instead, the alpha questioned, “Did you know about this?”

Akaashi felt a sweat stroll down his face, “Bokuto-san, please-”

“Did you know about this?” Bokuto turned around and anyone could feel how stern he was being, his eyes filled with anger.

The beta looked away, afraid their eyes would meet. He had never seen Bokuto like this before. The tears and grief he had expected weren’t there and instead, replaced by gritted teeth and clenched fists. He could only nod in response, afraid his words might wound him further.

Bokuto grabbed his collars and Akaashi flinched. He didn’t know the person in front of him, not any more. He was forcefully pulled into the nearby dormitories, which he hadn’t realised they were near. The alpha pushed him onto the futons and closed the doors behind him. The beta didn’t even recognise the room. The fact that he had never seen some of the bags before meant this was neither of their rooms; it was another school’s room.

Bokuto climbed above of him, pinning his hands down onto the futon so the beta couldn’t resist. A deep growl sent chills down Akaashi’s spine and he knew at this point what was going on. Bokuto was in his rut.

* * *

 

Kuroo flung his bag to a corner near a futon and he took out his phone to message Kenma he had arrived at the camp, despite knowing his friend would probably not have the slight bit of interest. He was excited, his eyes sparkling at the thought of his first ever training camp. There was so much he wanted to do such as practicing his blocks, playing with the seniors and challenging the other teams. Though Kuroo had yet to be a regular player, the seniors felt that he had a lot of potential and he definitely wasn’t falling behind in training, especially since he were a first year.

Kuroo was presented as an alpha a few years ago and he would go around boasting about it, mostly to Kenma since they were practically inseparable. Kenma, on the other hand, was a late bloomer and even in his last year in middle school, they had yet to find out whether he was an alpha, beta or omega. Kuroo had jokingly promised Kenma they would bond if he turned out to be an omega and he never knew if Kenma took it as a joke or not, not that it mattered since they weren’t going out in the first place.

“When you are done unpacking, change into your uniforms and go to the third gym for warm-ups!” the third year captain announced and Kuroo immediately stripped and threw his uniform on. He turned to face Yamamoto and grinned, “Hey, race you there!” He grabbed the uniform of the other man and fled.

Kuroo focused all his energy into his feet and raced his way to the third gym, realising halfway that Yamamoto hadn’t even left the dormitories, though he could hear the man shouting something about his clothes. He continued dashing to his destinations anyways, too enthusiastic to stop running right now.

The alpha stepped into the gym and his heart squeezed tightly when he saw the scene in front of him. The Fukurodani players had already began warming up and his eyes stuck on them like bees to honey. They were amazing and he admitted his own skills weren’t on that level yet.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! You’re from Nekoma, right?” a man with multi-coloured hair walked up to him and Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat. His eyes were now focused on something other than the volleyball and he couldn’t tear away. It was love at first sight.

* * *

 

Bokuto leaned forward and forced a kiss on Akaashi’s lips but when the latter resisted, the alpha bit into the flesh of his lips.

“Ouch! B-Bokuto-san! Wake!...” the beta could taste the blood coming from his lips and froze when the alpha moved down to entertain his dick. He first removed Akaashi’s pants, then kissed the swollen member and licked from the base to the tip.

He placed it in his mouth and Akaashi moaned, it felt like he was being gobbled up entirely. He combed his hand through Bokuto’s hair and gave a push to try and stop him but the alpha gave a growl in return. It made him briefly submit to the alpha like an omega, despite not being one. He could feel Bokuto’s teeth hitting against his member every now and then, he wasn’t holding back or considering the beta’s feelings at all.

“B... Bokuto...” Akaashi heaved out, his face hot from pleasure. The alpha kissed his tip and Akaashi let his seeds spill all over Bokuto’s face. He pushed himself up and saw Bokuto lick his lips.

Before he could attempt to escape once more, the alpha flipped him over so he laid on his stomach. Bokuto’s hand grabbed onto Akaashi’s hair and pulled his head backwards.

“B-Bo... it hurts! It hurts!” Akaashi screamed for mercy but his voice never reached the alpha. The strength Bokuto was pulling him at made him feel like his head would be ripped off and at this angle, his neck was exposed and he felt vulnerable. Even though betas couldn’t sense alphas’ and omegas’ scent and didn’t produce their own, they could still be bitten at their odourless scent glands and bond with another. Akaashi didn’t want the alpha behind him to needlessly bond with him when he wasn’t thinking straight and besides, they had to be 18 to bond with another.

* * *

 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou! A first year at Fukurodani and I’m going to become the ace!” the man yelled cheerfully. Kuroo hadn’t met someone whose energy was on par with his, the main reason why he always hung around Kenma. He took a sniff; this Bokuto here was an alpha, much to his disappointment.

“I-I’m Kuroo... Tetsurou!” he blushed upon stumbling, though Bokuto only laughed in response.

The rest of the Nekoma team soon came and Yamamoto ran in, half naked, yanking his clothes back from Kuroo. His gaze never left Bokuto and when the other alpha realised Kuroo was still looking his way, he gave a wink in return.

“I want to marry him,” Kuroo told Yamamoto, still looking at Bokuto.

“Huh? I don’t care about your love life just know that you’re going to regret taking my clothes” Yamamoto yelled, putting on his clothes and glaring at anyone who stared at him.

“He’s the most beautiful man in the world.” Kuroo was lost in his own world, not even paying attention to anything Yamamoto has said.

When the regulars started their matches, Bokuto joined in as a wing spiker, much to Kuroo’s surprise. He grabbed onto Yaku’s wrist every now and then, squealing like a teenage girl in love as he watched the other alpha in awe. Yaku would quickly pull his hand away though at some point, he gave up trying. Kuroo cheered for Bokuto and it didn’t go unnoticed because every time Bokuto scored a point, he would wink or blow a kiss in the black-haired alpha’s direction.

Bokuto soon felt himself hoping Kuroo would be watching him every time he played; he wanted to amaze him even more. He liked this attention he was getting and he wanted to get even closer to the alpha.

* * *

 

Akaashi felt Bokuto’s hard dick press against his back and he shivered. It was huge and he wasn’t some omega who could self-lubricate. He isn’t really going to enter, is he?

He was terrified thinking how much it would hurt and his face went pale. He cried out, “Bokuto! N-no... I don’t want...”

His head was pulled back and his lips were sealed with Bokuto’s. The alpha showed no hesitation when his tongue entered to explore every inch of the beta’s mouth. He could feel Bokuto’s breath hitting his face and hear a softer growl that still sent fear through his entire body. Bokuto wasn’t going to stop and Akaashi knew that.

The alpha broke apart their kiss and he moved back to take off his clothes. Akaashi took this chance to get off the futon and run away from the alpha in rut. However, within a few steps, Bokuto caught him and pushed him back down and the strength of a beta was nothing compared to an alpha’s. Akaashi fell half on another futon, half on the floor. He looked up and saw Bokuto’s cock, already so big and the knot was already forming.

Akaashi went cold. None of this was right. He wanted Bokuto for himself, of course he did, but not like this.

Bokuto bit the hem of Akaashi’s shirt and slowly pulling it upwards to reveal the beta’s bare chest. Akaashi whined, grabbing on tightly to Bokuto’s broad shoulders, his nails digging into his skin. The alpha licked Akaashi from the belly button up to his chest and then he stopped at his neck. Bokuto took a sniff and Akaashi thought for a moment he would have been put off due to the lack of any sort of scent but instead, Bokuto flipped him over once more.

* * *

 

It was lunch when Kuroo fished out his phone and typed in a message to Kenma describing his meeting with Bokuto and how amazing his facial features and build looked and how beautiful his spikes were. Kenma, of course, did not reply.

“Hey! Kuroo!” Bokuto came out of nowhere and slid onto the seat next to Kuroo, who immediately kept his phone away lest Bokuto sees everything he had been saying about him.

“Mind if I sat here?... With you?” Bokuto blushed slightly. Kuroo replied instantly, “Of course!”

The two chatted while stuffing food in their mouths, their seniors from both schools shouting at them not to talk with their mouths full. The two got along really well and they realised they had a whole lot in common. At some point, Bokuto let out an “oho ho” and Kuroo thought it was adorable, leading the both to annoy others with the same catchphrase ever since. Kuroo felt it was like fate, Bokuto was perfect; everything the alpha looked for in a mate. But he was still an alpha.

On the third day of camp, Kuroo finally said it.

“I like you.”

Bokuto blushed, “I-I feel the same way too!” The two shifted away from one another, unsure what to do next. The awkward air sat between the both of them until they finally turned their heads back to gaze into the labyrinth of each other’s eyes in sync.

“So what? Are we going out now?” Bokuto asked, looking dazed. Kuroo nodded in return as they slowly closed the gap in between them. It was passionate at first, then they were pushing each other to take control over the other. It was their first time their instincts rejected each other. It was their first kiss.

* * *

 

Bokuto wondered over to Akaashi’s ass and gave a lick, causing the beta to whimper. He licked and sucked around the entrance and made it feel slippery and strange for the beta.

The alpha’s tongue frolicked around and his hands moved to hold Akaashi’s waist. He sat back up and the tip of his penis grazed on the entrace. Akaashi breathed heavily, trying to call out his captain’s name only to have Bokuto push his head down onto the pillows.

The alpha pushed himself in, Akaashi’s scream muffled by the pillow. His hands curled into a fist, gripping onto the pillow sheets.

Bokuto’s thrusts were violent without any restraint and the beta blamed the rut; he blamed Bokuto; he blamed everything. The friction produced an unbearable pain and Akaashi let his tears seep through the pillow covers. Bokuto continued to go in deeper at the same painful rhythm until Akaashi felt something trickling down his thighs and he knew without looking that it was blood. The beta felt a hand covering his dick tightly and his legs trembled as he came all over the sheets. Bokuto’s hand let go of his dick and his head, in which Akaashi immediately lifted his head for a gasp of oxygen.

Bokuto’s speed decrease, but it still hurt. He felt the alpha’s head lean against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Akaashi...”

The knot formed and the alpha released flow after flow of his seeds as his heartbroken tears fell down the beta’s shoulders.

* * *

 

Kuroo nibbled on Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto giggled, “That tickles!” Kuroo knew the other alpha was bursting inside with his heart and head choosing between letting Kuroo show his affections and not being submissive.

Bokuto cupped his lover’s face with his hands and pressed their lips together. The kiss was childish but Kuroo liked how Bokuto kissed like that. “You need to practice kissing more,” Kuroo teased.

“Oh then I’d better kiss you everyday,” Bokuto smiled slyly as Kuroo laughed. The black-haired alpha calmed down and his hand crept above his lover’s hand. Bokuto looked up and their eyes locked. Kuroo leaned in for a kiss, tilting his head slightly so they both could breathe.

Bokuto’s hand tugged onto Kuroo’s shirt, pulling him closer as if making sure he couldn’t escape their kiss. Kuroo bit onto the other alpha’s lower lips and Bokuto let out a soft moan. They both blushed and resumed their passionate kiss. Kuroo’s heart tightened. He never wanted this to end, he never wanted to acknowledge they were both alphas and end up not being together because their instincts say so.

He wrapped his arms around Bokuto and his head burnt up. They were outside near the field behind the gymnasiums, sitting on the cold ground though they warmed each other up. The stars watching from the distance as the two lovers held each other, winking at their romantic exchange. The other players were either practicing or getting ready to turn in for the night and there was no one who would disturb them right now.

It was perfect and their ritual would continue on every day for every training camp they had together.

They finally pulled from each other, their lips already swelling up. “Was that enough practice?” Kuroo teased once more. They both broke out in laughter, bodies still close to each other despite their alpha selves screaming for them not to.

A huge smile spread across Bokuto’s face as he dreamt about their perfect future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter has been... harsh. I LOVE BOKUTO OK.
> 
> Also if anyone likes yarichin bitch club, please read my other story I just started 'Haikyuu Bitch Club' :)))) (shameless promoting)

**Author's Note:**

> oh god everything is killing me
> 
> i am already writing chapter two so yipee someone's not procrastinating.


End file.
